


Skin Deep

by fondofit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Fill for the FFXV Kink MemeWhen Cor mentions to Clarus that he doesn't think he's very attractive with all his scars, Clarus makes it his private mission to conduct a lenghty examination of ALL of them. And if he ends up a giant tease and Cor ends up overstimulated, well it's hardly Clarus' fault, right?+ Bonus if Cor ends up having a couple of scars in some very private places and he's rather reluctant to give up the origin story because he thinks it's too emberassing while Clarus is of course curious++ Bonus if Clarus manages to get the story out of him+++ Bonus if Gilgamesh gets namedropped at least once and it nearly ruins the mood++++ Bonus if Clarus makes Cor feel appreciated.





	Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> The more I write these two the more I love them. ;D

Being pushed up against the wall by one, Clarus Amicitia, was not how Cor had planned on spending his evening. Not that this was a bad turn of events. In fact, this was the result of months of knowing looks and longing touches. He wasn’t ever planning on making a move, as it were, but apparently Clarus had decided enough was enough. The man had offered to walk home with him and when Cor invited him in… well, here they were, Cor pressed up against the wall with Clarus looming over him.

The older man’s right hand comes to cup Cor’s cheek, his thumb brushing back and forth over Cor’s closely trimmed beard. Cor leans into the touch, turning his head to nip at Clarus’s thumb, smiling when he can hear Clarus’s voice rumble deep in his chest. Gods, how he would love to have the man fuck him in the doorway of his home; to remember the moment every time he left and returned home for the day.

Clarus’s other left hand slowly moves down Cor’s chest going for the hem of his shirt. His body freezes when Clarus’s fingers brush against his stomach, a sudden feeling of panic shoots through him when cool air meets the skin underneath.

“Clarus…”

Cor can’t help but wince at the confusion written on Clarus’s face, but there’s a small part of him that’s relieved that he had stopped. He really hopes Clarus doesn’t get the wrong idea.

“Sorry, but I don’t-”

“You don’t want this, do you?”

Cor’s hands go to Clarus’s arms, trying to keep him from moving away. He is definitely taking this the wrong way.

“No! That’s not it. I just-”

“Cor, I get it. I mean... I just thought.”

“Clarus. Look at me.”

The man in question turns to look at Cor. His face is an open book of worry and shame and Cor’s heart breaks. He can’t let Clarus keep thinking that their age difference, them being men or anything along those lines is why he wanted him to stop. The hands that were holding onto Clarus’s arms move to his face. He looks into Clarus’s eyes for a good minute, before leaning forward and resting their foreheads together. He watches as Clarus closes his eyes, letting out the breath of air he had been holding, and pulls him into a tender kiss. Clarus almost immediately returns it, bodily leaning into Cor's space, his hands coming to rest at the younger man’s sides.

Clarus is the one that breaks the kiss, murmuring against Cor's mouth.

”I want to look at you.”

Cor shudders in response, there is just something about Clarus’s voice that strikes a chord in him. He literally cannot believe how fortunate he is to be here with him. Despite this contentment, he knew he would have to tell Clarus about…

“If you must, but I’m not really comfortable with… you know.”

“Taking your shirt off?”

Cor snorts, “No, not exactly. Being in the military makes you used to that, you should know, Mr. Military School.”

“I get that, but I don’t get why you wouldn’t-”

“It’s the scars.”

Clarus goes silent, the confusion not leaving his face. Didn’t Clarus get it?

“I’m not really what you'd call handsome or even normal by any sort of standards.”

“Cor, what are you talking about? You are probably one of the most admired men in the Crownsguard.”

“For my skills-”

“ _No_ ,” Clarus cuts him off. He brings a hand up to hold and brush Cor’s cheek. He leans in to whisper in Cor’s ear, “I have it on good authority that most of them find you to be the most highly desired person out of anyone in the citadel.”

Cor almost laughs, not quite believing this, “What?!” 

He doesn't get a verbal answer, only a nip on his earlobe. Cor lets out a soft moan in the back of his throat in response, his body slowly melting under the older man’s touch. 

“I'm not going to give you up either,” Clarus adds before mouthing kisses down to bite at Cor’s neck. 

The only thing going through Cor's mind was how good it felt to be wanted by this man. How he loved the way Clarus’s teeth scraped against his skin, marking him, showing everyone else that he was taken.

Blessed Six, if only he could get over how he looked.

“Not convinced?” Clarus said, his lips brushing against skin.

“I can't…” Cor moans out. The hand resting on his other hip, stroked him in reassurance.

“I want you to take off your shirt. If you feel you can.”

Cor froze. He could do it. He had done it multiple times in the locker room with other people around, but in this intimate atmosphere where he is the focus of Clarus’s attention… he didn't know if he could go through with it.

Clarus moves back, just a step or two, giving Cor the space he needs to think. He starts removing his shoes saying, “How about we move to the bedroom and go from there?”

Cor follows suit with his own shoes before he grabs Clarus’s hand with his and links their fingers together, tugging lightly.

“Follow me.”

Clarus squeezes his hand back as Cor leads them to the bedroom. Cor smiles as the warmth in his gut twists with the attention. He knows he will make the right decision in this.

Cor’s bedroom is spartan, but adequate. Nothing is unnecessary or out of place, but it gives off the feeling of comfort. In the middle of the room is a large bed with plush pillows. Cor leads Clarus to the bed, pulling him until they are both sitting on the edge of the mattress. 

It’s then the kisses start up again, light tender touches growing hungrier as the minutes go by. Cor feels himself being lowered into his back, Clarus’s body a heavy reminder of what they were doing. He doesn’t care. He loves the way Clarus’s presence engulfs him; the feeling of being pushed into the mattress, the pressure of his erection pressing into his thigh, the breathy whispers meant only for him. 

How he could break Clarus down like this was a wonder to him.

“How do you feel now?” Clarus asks against his lips, his hot breath puffing into his flushed face.

Cor breathes out with a sigh, “Wonderful.” 

“Can I?

It takes Cor a second to know what he is referring to. Clarus wants to strip him of his shirt. At this moment, it’s getting much too hot, but the prospect of exposing himself…

“You do it first.”

Clarus rolls away from Cor without a word and stands. Cor watches as Clarus slowly strips out of his shirt, bringing it up halfway, revealing his impressive abs. Clarus looks down at him, making sure Cor’s attention was centered on him before winking and slowly pulling the shirt over his head.

Cor had always admired Clarus’s physique. His arms were impressive in their size and strength along with the black tattoos that traveled up over the man's shoulder blades and back. The musculature of his body was something to behold; the muscles flexing with every movement he made. The man was a moving classical statue.

So when he threw his shirt down to the hardwood floor after spinning it on his finger, Cor felt his mouth go dry. He licked his lips with anticipation of what was to come next. 

When Clarus’s hands went to his belt buckle, Cor couldn't help but follow his fingers as it worked the leather, pulling it through the metal loop. His hands left the belt and went for the button of his pants, his eyes never leaving Cor’s face. It was oddly thrilling, having all this attention on him, when he wasn’t the one stripping down. And Clarus was one of those kinds of people who always had the populous’ eyes on him; not only because of his physique, but because of his personality.  
Cor swallowed when he saw rather than heard Clarus’s zipper unzip. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Like what you see?”

Clarus’s voice cut through the air bringing Cor’s attention back up to his face. The man’s shit-eating grin made Cor’s stomach flip. 

“You’ve stopped.” 

It was the only thing Cor could get his mouth to say. 

Clarus laughed, playing with the waistband of his pants, slowly letting them fall from his hips. Cor couldn’t help but notice that Clarus had decided to wear boxer briefs this evening. Fortunately for him, it didn’t leave much to the imagination. The pants fell to the floor in a heap, Clarus toeing out of each leg. That was when Cor noticed it, a long scar running from the man’s waist at an angle past his hip into the waistband of his underwear. Cor couldn’t stop staring at it, as if that one line of marred skin was meant to be traced by him.

He sits up on the bed, leaning forward, outstretching his hand. Cor looks up at Clarus, looking for a sign to proceed. Clarus, smiles as he takes his hand and brings it to his side.

Cor’s first thought is that his skin is warm. _Too_ warm, much like the man’s presence. The scar was a thick line of raised skin, which must have been sensitive if Clarus’s sudden shiver was anything to go by. Cor began tracing it, the older man’s hand guiding him from waist to the dip of his hip. Cor’s fingers play with the lip of the other man’s underwear before dipping his fingers past to keep following the scar. It ends about an inch further and his hand stops. He looks up at Clarus, who’s staring down at him with such a warm expression that he’s just a tad too hesitant to keep going.

“Go ahead,” Clarus mutters in a low voice Cor had never heard before.

He complies, dipping his hand under the waistband and pulling the man’s underwear down over his hip, trailing the rest of the scar’s path. 

“Like it?” Clarus says, his voice deep and breathy. _Clarus is enjoying his touch_ , Cor thinks as his fingers continue to travel up and down the scar. 

Cor whispers a gravelly, “Yes.” 

“I want you to feel like I am now. Also, that scar is sensitive as fuck and you are making it very hard for me to just stand here waiting.”

“Sor-”

“I didn’t say that for you to apologize,” Clarus says, pulling Cor’s hand from his hip to bring it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “I want you to be comfortable with me. I want to be able to see all of you. Your scars included.”

Cor looks at him, pulling the hand Clarus had in his grip and brought it under his shirt to rest on his stomach. He makes sure to keep his eyes on the other man’s as he drags that hand to one of his scars. It was a messy mass of raised tissue, but when Clarus’s fingers lightly grazed over the flesh he could feel his body tense for a different reason other than discomfort. 

Fingertips ran over each indent of soft, patchy skin causing Cor to intake a shaky breath. It felt different, not too sensitive, but definitely different. The touches continued, making him feel warm all over. His face flushing what must be a brilliant shade of red, but Cor doesn’t want to tell Clarus to stop. 

Clarus pushes Cor back down onto the bed gently, moving to rest over him. His hips were a heavy weight pinning him down, but that hand continued to memorize the markings as Clarus’s mouth met his own in a slow, deep kiss. Cor couldn’t help but let out a moan as fingernails lightly scratched the scarred skin, sending a thrill right to his gut. 

“How did you get this one?” Clarus murmured into Cor's mouth. The question rousing his thoughts back from the lust fueled haze he found himself drowning in.

“Bullet wound. Bits of a frag round.” Cor breathes out. He moves the hand to the other side of his body. On his back is where another patch of marred skin lay. Cor gasps just a bit when he feels Clarus’s touch begin to trace the larger scar. “Went right through. I was 19.”

The hum on his lips distracts Cor for a second. Clarus kisses him on the lips once more before he moves away. He starts trailing down Cor’s torso with kisses saying, “Let's try something a little different.”

Cor leans up on his elbows, watching as Clarus lifts Cor's shirt only pulling it back enough to be face to face with the scarred patch of skin he had touched moments before. It's seconds before Cor understands what Clarus is about to do, his eyes watching the other man like a hawk. He groans when he feels the first swipe of warm tongue follow around the patch of skin slowly. This feeling made his stomach tense, heat going straight to his groin. He wanted to move his hips, but Clarus’s torso held him down. 

Never could he have imagined how good this felt. His body involuntarily squirming under Clarus’s bulk. He was certain he was at least half hard right now, his groin pushing against Clarus’s stomach. With another flick of Clarus’s tongue, Cor let out a loud whine. His body wanted to move, but he enjoyed being held down and tended to. Gods, Clarus’s tongue was driving him crazy.

“C-Clarus!”

Cor gasped out loud, causing the other man to look up at him. Cor’s chest was heaving for air and the smile Clarus gave him made him want to do anything the other man asked.

“Will you take your shirt off now?”

If Clarus’s voice was arousing before, his voice now was one that made Cor want to grind up into the washboard abs currently resting on him. Cor growls out, “Do it” and Clarus’s weight shifts, helping Cor to remove his shirt in one swoop. There’s a deep kiss before Clarus goes back to mouthing the scar he had been licking and Cor lets out a sigh trying to stay relaxed. 

Clarus’s right hand finds another mark, a slick indent running under his left pectoral down towards his navel. Not too long, but it had been deep. It was old scar, one that made Cor growl in response to the touch. Clarus moved up, following the scar’s indentation with kisses. A deep groan ripped itself from Cor’s throat. This one was too sensitive, but this attention to it felt amazing, he could feel his stomach clench with each touch of the other’s lips. 

“Gods, _Clarus_.”

Cor could feel the laugh vibrating against him, making his toes curl. 

“And this one?” Clarus kisses it, scraping his teeth lightly against his skin. Cor lets out a guttural moan, trying to focus on the older man’s words. “Where’s this one from?”

Cor doesn’t think twice before the name goes past his lips. His mind is far too gone, mixed up in a haze of lust to really think about what he’s saying, but suddenly Clarus stops and Cor isn’t sure exactly what he said to make that happen.

“Clarus?”

“Gilgamesh did that?”

Oh. Shit. Cor had to bring that name up didn’t he. He knew how Clarus had felt about him going to see the legendary swordsman. There was also the angry aftermath of what became of that encounter. Cor could clearly remember sitting in that hospital bed with Regis looking sadly at him and Clarus by the door looking like he wanted to murder something. They had talked about the whole thing days later, but there was always that tension when Gilgamesh ever came up. So they just stopped talking about it entirely. That had been at almost ten years ago. 

“Ah, Clarus, it’s-”

“I hate thinking about it, you know.” Clarus’s voice cuts him off. “I remember finding you, a bloody mess on the ground, but you gripped that sword like it was the only thing keeping you here. You have no idea how much we panicked.” Clarus leans back down and kisses the scar gently, lovingly. “You are so goddamn strong, my immortal Cor.”

“Astrals, Clarus, you’re embarrassing sometimes, you know that?” 

Clarus laughs as he starts trailing more kisses along the scar, nipping at the skin once again. Cor sighs in relief, the tension being worked out of him once more. Clarus moves to his shoulder tongue tracing the thin line of raised skin. He growls out, “I remember this one.” before biting down on the scar with just enough pressure to make Cor gasp. Cor remembered that one too.

“That one’s there thanks to you.” Cor breathes out, another nip causing him to moan.

Clarus moves over and kisses Cor again, leaning into him, showering him with deep kisses. Cor wraps his arms around Clarus’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer, rolling his hips up. Clarus groans back into his mouth, biting Cor’s lower lip, pulling it back slowly. 

“I want you to know how fucking hot you are.” Clarus growls into Cor’s mouth. 

“I take it you like that you permanently marked me.” Cor said with another buck of his hips. 

“Cor, I’m gonna mark you to remind you of tonight.” 

Clarus gives him one more deep kiss before moving back down towards Cor’s waist. “But for now,” He pauses to start kissing from Cor’s stomach down towards the waistband of his pants. “I need to finish what I started.”

Cor watches as Clarus goes to work at unbuttoning his pants, tugging them and his underwear down once they were loose enough to roll over his hips. Cor groans when his erect cock is free of its confinement, the pants and underwear discarded to the floor in a rush. 

He feels the heat of Clarus’s breath on the right side of his hip, a tongue running from his lower hip to his thigh. Cor knew Clarus found the scar there, one of his oldest ones. He shivers the closer Clarus’s face gets to his cock, wanting that touch, but not wanting the older man to stop what he was doing. It felt amazing, the sudden scrape of teeth and the bruising kiss. He was going to be marked all right, just not in the conventional places.

“How about this one?”

Cor’s mind goes blank for a moment as he feels Clarus’s growling voice vibrate against his thigh. He remembers that one, much too vividly. That one was one of the more embarrassing ones - a freak accident that happened to a kid who was too proud.

“That.. was from my third day of weapons training. We were all sitting around and a dagger slipped out of my hand and nicked me. Worried about the artery, but I missed it.”

A tongue lapped at the skin once more before another hard bite caused Cor to moan. He was getting all worked up because of Clarus. The sensitive scarred skin was getting a little too much attention in Cor’s opinion. 

Clarus laughs, his voice vibrating against Cor’s skin. “You’re lucky you didn’t hit anything even more important.”

He nips the inside of Cor’s thigh once more and Cor’s leg twitches along with his cock. He takes a deep breath as he looks down at Clarus’s head between his legs. 

“Only one more, right?” Clarus asks, fingers tracing the scar on the outside of his right hip. This one wrapping around to the side of his asscheek. 

“Yeah,” Cor breathes out, trying to keep himself calm enough to make it through. He could feel the sweat beading from his brow and his body felt like every touch was electric. Clarus’s hands hold his hips down as he start licking the path from right hip to the edge of his ass. 

Clarus bites down on the side of his hip causing Cor to yelp. 

“Turn over,” Clarus demands and Cor complies. His dick is now stuck underneath him, the sheets rubbing against every movement he makes. He could hear Clarus groan behind him, “Cor, I could eat your ass up, shit.”

“What the hell, Clarus?”

His answer was a nip where the scar trailed from the other side of his body. Cor moaned as the bites followed the scar until it's end. He could feel his hips rutting against the mattress trying to get some sort of friction going. Clarus, however, holds his hips back down. Taking one last bite before leaning over Cor’s body, pressing the younger man down into the bed with his weight.

“And what about that one? Who did you allow to mark your perfect ass up?”

Cor breathed in deep, reveling in the warmth of Clarus behind him, surrounding him. He could feel the need to move, to grind against the man’s clothed cock as he worked himself into pure bliss on the bed. Clarus, as if knowing exactly what Cor was thinking, bucks his hips onto Cor’s ass, causing the man to moan into the sheets. 

“You’ll get more of that if you tell me.”

“Clarus… come on. I can’t. I-mmm need you to.”

Another buck of Clarus’s hips makes Cor writhe under him. Hands come to cover Cor’s, which were currently gripped into the sheets by his head. Clarus gently twines their fingers together and kisses Cor behind his ear. 

“What do you need me to do?” Clarus asks, pressing himself against Cor’s body once more as he started up a rhythm.

Cor tries to say something, anything, but all that comes out is a whine. He was close, feeling that warm needy feeling flow through his body. Clarus nips him once more on the junction of his neck before he feels himself come undone. He meets Clarus’s hips and grinds against him, pushing his ass against the other’s erect cock. 

Clarus let's go of Cor's hands and wraps his arms around torso, fingering the scar left by Gilgamesh. Cor let's out a gasp as he comes. He's surprised by it, the intensity of Clarus pushing him into the mattress along with the sensitivity of his scar. He feels the calm warmth of his orgasm wash over him, growling in a low voice, “Get over here.”

He feels Clarus move from his place on top of him, sliding over to his right keeping an arm around his waist. Cor takes his hand and draws it down Clarus’s chest, flicking over a nipple, watching Clarus’s wanting expression. It trails down to the waistband of his underwear and slips inside. He takes hold of Clarus’s erection and starts pumping his hand along its length. 

Cor leans forward, kissing along Clarus’s jaw until he meets the other man’s mouth, drawing him into a deep kiss. He feels the rumbling moan as he twists his hand, his thumb adding just a little pressure with each push and pull. He bites Clarus’s lip, hand moving to the tip of the cock and slowly he palms the head. With a groan that almost echoes through him, Cor feels Clarus come right into his hand. With one more kiss, Cor waits until he’s sure the other man is finished and then he brings his hand up to his mouth and licks it clean. 

“Cor,” Clarus moves in and kisses Cor again, deep and slow, like he was drinking him and couldn’t get enough. “You never did tell me how you got that scar.”

“Still wondering, huh?” Cor says with a laugh. He’s not surprised that Clarus wouldn’t let it go. “Take a guess.”

It takes him a bit, but Clarus thinks it through. He snorts, pulling Cor closer to him. “I'd think I remember if I gave you a scar there, so I'm out.”

Cor nods, tucking his head underneath Clarus’s chin. He replies in a sleepy voice, “Nope, not you.”

“Drautos? Some random Nif?”

“No and no. Try again.”

Clarus sighs to himself, hand coming around to the back of Cor's head to pull him closer. “Not Gilgamesh is it?”

“Surprisingly no, not this time.”

“Yourself again?”

There was a pause and then, “You're half right.”

“And the other half?”

“I can only confirm or deny.”

Clarus laughs, the rumble brings a warm comforting feeling to Cor. 

“You are a tease, you know that?”

Cor scoffs, “Only in specific circumstances. Do you give up?”

“No. It's Regis, isn't it.”

“Yes.”

“ _And_?”

“And it is something I agreed to never mention again. You'd either have to get the story out of him or piece it together on your own.”

Clarus growls pulling Cor on top of him, kissing the crown of his head. 

“Big damn tease.”

Cor smiles and drifts off to sleep, neither confirming or denying Clarus’s accusation.


End file.
